Phan
by doctorwhoviantimelord
Summary: This is my first fanfic of any kind. Basically it is just about Dan and Phil. Please give honest feedback. i am going to try to make the next chapter longer. Also, the next chapter will be out soon, because i have a lot of time to write, and will for the next week or so.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy day in Manchester where Dan lay sleeping lazily in the apartment that he and his best friend, Phil, shared. It was strangely quiet when Dan awoke. As Dan slowly opened his eyes and climbed out of bed, he noticed the odd silence. _Ugh_, he thought as he pulled on one of his many black T-shirts, _I have a lot of editing to do on my new videos_. This was one of those days where Dan didn't feel like doing much of anything. Dan decided to go make breakfast. As he walked down the hall, he wondered if Phil was up yet. That question was answered as soon as he entered the living room.

In the living room, he found Phil... asleep on the floor with an xbox controller in his hand. The TV was paused on the game Skyrim. _Wow_, Dan thought as he looked at the sleeping Phil, _I must take advantage of this opportunity!_ With that, Dan quietly sneaked over to the kitchen, laughing a bit. He thought about pouring honey on his face, but that could cause some issues. _Hmmmm_, Dan thought, _what can I do to Phil that is funny but will not actually harm him?_ Finally, he settled on a sharpie, a can of spray cream, some washable glitter glue, and some feathers. He walked over the Phil, who was still sleeping soundly. He could hardly contain his laughter as he drew whiskers, glasses, and a mustache on Phil's face with the sharpie. Dan couldn't help but admire Phil's smooth skin as he did so. He then took the can of spray cream and sprayed some of its contents onto Phil's slightly messy black hair. After that, he used the blue glitter glue as lipstick on Phil's lips. As he worked, he realized how attractive Phil really was. _What the hell am I thinking,_ Dan thought, _Phil is your best friend, don't make things weird!_ But he kept thinking it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly half an hour before Phil woke up to the taste of old glitter glue, the smell of sharpie, and Dan watching him with a bowl of cereal. As Phil woke up, Dan couldn't help but laugh at the spray cream dripping down his face. Phil must have felt this, because he lifted his blue and glittery hand to wipe it off. Dan watched, trying to contain his amusement as Phil realized what Dan had done. Phil's face went from tired and emotionless to wide awake, angry, and ever so slightly amused. "Dammit Dan!" Phil shouted at his friend, "What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Up to this point, Dan had been successfully controlling his laughter. Now, Dan was literally rolling on the floor, clutching his sides with laughter. "Dan!" Phil shouted, looking at a mirror, "this isn't funny!" He looked at Dan, who was failing to stop laughing. "okay, maybe this is a little funny" Phil admitted with a weak grin, "nice job on the whiskers." Phil then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get all of the cream and glue off of his face, oddly amused with what his friend had done. Wow, Dan, wow, Phil thought as he turned on the water for a shower, this is gonna take forever to get off, but he does have a great sense of humor. As Phil attempted to get the sharpie off his face, he thought about Dan. He thought about how he admired him so much for everything he is. Phil stared at himself in the mirror, then splashed some cold water in his face. Dammit, Phil, Phil thought, you can't keep thinking like that, you could ruin your friendship. Phil found it hard to stop thinking that about his friend. While Phil showered, Dan decided to surprise his friend with breakfast. As he started to mix pancake batter, he couldn't shake the thoughts of Phil's sleek black hair and smooth face. He tried to focus on the pancakes, which were nearly burnt. "Dammit!" Dan exclaimed as he noticed the burning pancake smell. He decided to try and make bacon instead. After almost burning himself trying to flip the bacon, he gave up. What can I make to surprise Phil, but not injure myself? He thought as he attempted to clean up. He was trying to put the strips of bacon away when he dropped them into the pancake batter. As if a light bulb turned on in his head, Dan had an idea. He took the bowl of battered bacon over to the stove. This is gonna be great! Dan thought as he placed a batter covered strip of bacon on the stove, trying not to burn himself. Half an hour later, Phil emerged from the shower, the faint lines of sharpie this perfectly visible on his face, and a little bit of blue glitter in the corner of his mouth. As Phil examined the food his roommate prepared, Dan couldn't help but laugh at not only the faint sharpie, but the confused look on Phil's face. "What did you do?" Phil asked his friend. "These are bacon pancakes!" Dan exclaimed, proud of his accomplishment. "Dan, you wasted all of the spray cream on my hair and now we don't have any for the bacon pancakes." Phil said, grinning. As the two of them ate their bacon pancakes in unusual silence, they both had the same this on their minds, each other. When Dan got up to clean up, he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the floor. After seeing this, Phil leaped up and began doing CPR chest compressions on Dan. "Phil... I am fine... you can stop the CPR now." Dan groaned as he began to sit up. "Are you sure?" Phil asked, very concerned for his friend. "Very." Dan responded. Now, the two of them were sitting next to each other against a wall. Phil's leg was almost completely on top of Dan's. They sat there for a minute or two thinking. Why hasn't Phil taken his leg off me yet? Dan thought, I'm kinda glad he hasn't. Dan tried to shake the thought from his head. His efforts were futile. Finally, Phil got up and started cleaning up the mess from breakfast. Dan joined him. After they finished cleaning up, Dan went to the store, Phil worked on his video editing, Dan played some skyrim, Phil scrolled through tumblr, and the rest of their day was pretty ordinary. Until dinner time, that is. 


End file.
